The Kudou Successor 工藤の後継: The Last Kudou 最後の工藤
by tantei no hime
Summary: Luck wasn't with him that night, and Shinichi was killed by the APTX. Receiving a letter from someone who claims knowing the ones behind it, his sister Naomi sets out to find his murderers. But even if she succeeds, how will they be taken down?
1. Prologue: Shinichi's Death 新一の死

**Prologue: Shinichi's Death**

"Oi, Ran stop crying, this kind of thing happens all the time!", Shinichi told Ran as they were leaving Tropical Land

"But it's just so cruel!", Ran whined at Him which was Replied with a harsh "Baka!" from Shinichi.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. The caller name was Kudou Naomi. His sister. He almost face-palmed himself when he remembered something.

_"You baka, remember to go home at 8 p.m. later, hmm."_

_"Yes ma'am", he replied sarcastically._

He dropped the call and turned his phone off. He was looking around for a food stall with which he could buy some food that can be given as "peace offering" to his sister, when he saw one of the 2 suspicious men running to a dimly-lit street outside of Tropical Land.

As he watched the transaction, he thought it best to call the police, so he turned on the phone. Nao-chan was calling him again. He pressed the answer button, and started to talk when suddenly. . .

"Your detective game ends here."

He failed to see the other of the two standing behind him and before he knew it, he was hit on the head by a metal pipe.

He was half-conscious but he could still hear the men talking about him, the man called Gin noticed his phone and stepped on it, breaking it instantly.

Now the man went near him, tried to open his (Shinichi's) mouth, and fed him with some capsule.

"Goodbye, Meitantei-kun."

At that instant, the agonizing pain fell over him, but he wouldn't let go of life.

His last thought was:_"Sorry, Mii. I think I won't be home tonight."_

Shinichi let out a small scream, and then he slowly lost consciousness…never to regain it again…

**Next, on "The Kudou Successor: The Last Kudou":**Chapter 1: Naomi

**Next Naomi's Hint! : **Kanji


	2. Chapter 1: An Honest Beauty 誠実美

**Chapter 1: Naomi**

_Hey, over here! We found a body!_

_"It's too late...he's dead," the officer frowned as he checked for a pulse._

_"Hey wait, that kid looks familiar,"_ another one said as he examined the body. When realization hit him, his eyes widened. _"Oh boy..."_

_"What? What is it?" _

_"This is...this is Shinichi Kudou!"_

_"What?"_ the second officer exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. _"Crap... so it is..."_ he said, getting a closer look.

* * *

"_Where in the world is Nii-chan?" _

A teen-age girl exclaimed as she waited impatiently for her twin brother. This girl is Kudou Naomi (工藤直美), Shinichi's twin sister. She had expressive blue eyes that look like her brother's, and she had long brown-black tresses that curl at the end like her mother's. Her name, which was decided upon her birth by both Yuusaku and Yukiko, means honesty (直), and beauty (美). The way she writes her name also suits her; because the Kanji直 is usually used on males, and Naomi is a tomboyish girl.

Only a handful of friends and relatives know that Shinichi has a twin sister. This due to the fact that Naomi rarely engages in social activities that the Kudous usually go to. Another fact is that Naomi attends Beika Girls' High School and not Teitan during their freshman year in high school. She just transferred to Teitan this school year. So imagine their classmates' surprise when they found out that Shinichi actually has a twin sister.

She was in the kitchen cooking supper for them as she continued on complaining about him.

_"That guy! I really hate him. He promised to me that he would be home before 8 pm. And now look at the time! It's already 5 minutes past nine and he's still not here. He's really gonna get it from me by the time he gets back! Jeez! How many times do I have to tell him to be more responsible?" _She didn't know yet that something sinister happened to him that will change her whole life forever.

* * *

**Next, on "The Kudou Successor: The Last Kudou": **Chapter 2: Tragedy in the Kudou Family

**Next Naomi's Hint! : **Phone Call


	3. 第2章: 工藤の家族の悲劇

**Chapter 2: Tragedy in the Kudou Family**

Ran stared. All she could do was to stare at the TV. A news report had just come on, declaring that Shinichi Kudou had been murdered, but the cause of death was unknown, and no evidence had been left behind.

Kogorou continued to drink his beloved alcohol and said something drunkenly from his spot behind his desk about young detective punks and their finally dying because of foolishness, a half-empty can of beer still held firmly in his hand as he watched the television screen. He quickly shrank under his daughter's angry gaze, though.

But he didn't get a lecture from her, which made him start to worry. Especially so when he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. Even in his drunken state, he knew something was wrong.

"I'm going to my room," She announced after she sniffed slightly. Kogorou saw her wiping at her eyes before she opened the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

"Aw, heck. Looks like I'm going to sleep again without Nii-chan. I just hope he has his keys with him, because I'm_ not_ going to wake up just to open the door for him."

Naomi went to their former room. A smile formed on her lips. She hasn't been in this room since she was 6. Yes, it still looked the same as it did when she last saw it. There was the double-decked bed she and her twin used to sleep in when they were kids. She decided to sleep in it again.

But sleep didn't come to her as she expected it to. She tossed and turned on the bed to no avail. Her instincts must have known that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

* * *

The phone suddenly rang at the middle of the night.

"Moshi-moshi. You have reached the Kudou residence. This is Kudou Naomi speaking. Who is this please?"

A stuffed-up voice answered her.

"Naomi, have you heard the news?" It was Ran. Her voice sounded like she has been crying all night.

"Iie, Ran-chan. I haven't watched the news tonight."

"Then, you don't know?"

"About what?"

Ran was hesitating to tell her. But Naomi wanted to know what she was talking about. So, in a crying and inaudible whisper, she told her the terrible news.

"You're brother's dead, Naomi. He got murdered."

Naomi didn't know what happened next. Shocked and speechless from what she heard, she fainted.

* * *

**Next, on "The Kudou Successor: The Last Kudou": **Chapter 3: First Vigil with Sorrow

**Next Naomi's Hint! : **Tropical Land


	4. 第3章：悲しみとの最初の集会

**A/N:** If you're one of those people who've read this back in September, go back to Chapters 1 & 2. I've added some sentences to it. But if you've just read this, go on and read it. That's all.

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Vigil with Sorrow (****Kanashimi to no Saisho no Shuukai)**

**"__****He has departed from our midst, full of years, indeed, and of glory."**

**__****Pliny the Younger (A.D. 100)**

**2-21 Beika Street; Kudou Mansion; 11 pm**

_Shinichi can't be dead. Shinichi can't be dead!_

This was the thought that surged Naomi's mind as the terrible night passed. She can't believe that her brother died on the very same day their parents did. Just this morning, Shinichi was teasing her about something she did at the breakfast table. Little did she know that it was going to be the last laugh they had together. She should have come to Tropical Land with them. Maybe then he wouldn't have been killed. Murdered. Murdered. They're heartless! He's her only family and they've taken him away from her! How could they do this?

The rain was now pouring hard outside, as if the angels were also crying for the loss of a protector of justice. Despite this, she ran out of the house. The memories it contained were too much for her.

"Nao-kun, are you alright?" A voice had broken into her silent sorrow. It was Prof. Agasa. She had not noticed that in her troubled state, she ran right into the professor's arms. She wanted to stay there: in that loving embrace that took away some, if not all, of the sorrow she felt. He was almost a grandfather to them, except that he wasn't a blood relative. He was the one who took care of them when they lost their parents.

"Hakase…Shinichi's…Shinichi's…" She found herself unable to speak out the words. At this point, she broke down into sobs and let the tears flow freely, and stayed in the Professor's embrace.

Prof. Agasa was at loss for words. He knew that it was all too much for Naomi and it was best to let her cry for a while. All he could do was to comfort her and tell her that it would be alright. Deep inside though, he knew that it wouldn't be.

Just then, a police mobile was approaching them. Aboard it was Inspector Juzo Megure, a Section 1 inspector of Tokyo Metropolitan Police. He is also Kudou Yusaku's close friend and Naomi's godfather. He came to tell her the news. But seeing Naomi crying when he arrived, he figured out that someone already told her.

He went to approach her gloomily. The day's events had made the inspector less cocky than he usually is. "Inspector, why are you here?" Naomi asked him, while finally wiping away her tears. "Naomi, I'm here to ask you to be our witness…and identify him."

"Witness? Why?"

"It's because Mouri-kun told us that before they parted, you called him (A/N: The reason why I need to rewrite the prologue), and you might have known what happened before that."

"Oh, I see. Is Mouri-kun a witness too?"

"Yes, she is. Would you come, Nao-kun? It's not a very good sight."

She understood what he meant. It was seeing his brother dead. She then agreed to come with him on the condition that she will be left alone after she enters the morgue.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station; 12 midnight**

Naomi and Inspector Megure arrived at the station. She was welcomed there by Officer Satou, and as promised, they left her alone.

* * *

******2-21 Beika Street; Kudou Mansion; 3 am**

She had his funeral ready in two hours time. There were flowers beside his coffin, which Naomi had placed there herself. Irish tulips, the ones their mother planted in her bridal days, with which Shinichi had a secret love for. No one was allowed inside the house, and the only company she had were the letters from almost every person from Beika. But one of them caught her eyes. It was in a black folder, the address was typewritten, and nothing else was written there. It read like this:

_"I am very sorry to learn that your brother has died. you do not know me personally, but I know who and what killed him. If you want, I may be able to help you._

_Sherry"_

And when she finished reading it, she had no heart for the others. She only re-read it again and again, trying to absorb its meaning. But how would she be able to contact this person if s/he hadn't put a return address?

* * *

**A/N: ** I envy Goshou-sama. He gets to write down ideas easily. It gets really hard to update at times. I have to admit, I finished chapters 4&5 before this one. You do know how hard it is to write a really touching scene, nee? Here's to the 3rd chapter of my story and a merry Christmas to you! See you at the next chapter!

**Note to Self: **Rewrite Prologue!

**Next Chapter Preview: **Shinichi's funeral

**Next, on "The Kudou Successor: The Last Kudou": **Chapter 4: Sayonara, Shinichi-niichan.

**Next Naomi's Hint! : **Funeral


	5. Byebye, Shinichi さようなら, 新一お兄ちゃん

**Chapter 4: Sayonara, Shinichi-niichan**

Everyone was at Shinichi's funeral. Even Kogorou, who was still thinking that now that the detective punk is dead, he might have good business again. The reason he was there is the result of Ran begging him to go there with her.

Inspector Megure and his wife, Midori were there; Ran had been in tears the whole day; she was still blaming herself for what happened, but then the next day, she'd kind of gone into a state of shock. She became quiet and calm; no one could snap her out of it. Eri, her mother was also there, and she and Kogorou were actually getting along for once. But both of them were worried about her. She'd been acting different than they'd expected her to.

Naomi wasn't as bad as some of them. She was more at peace with herself. She knew Shinichi wouldn't want her to be sad and live a life of misery, so she'd try her best and be happy, for him.

Heiji Hattori was also there. He wanted to pay his respects; though he was saddened he never got to solve a case with him. Naomi and Ran found out that they didn't have the courage to talk to him because he reminded them of Shinichi.

Many words were said about Shinichi at his eulogy and requiem mass. A picture of his goofy, grinning face after solving a case had been shown, and Naomi was mostly staring at it for the whole thing, unable to look at the coffin beside it.

_Arigatou gozaimasu, Shinichi__―__niichan... Sayonara eien ni…_

Soon, everyone had left. The funeral was over. Shinichi had been buried deep underground, never to come back. Naomi had come to that conclusion, but when they started lowering the coffin into the ground, she couldn't take it anymore and had run off. It hurt too much.

It meant he was really gone.

"Shinichi..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She had no idea where she was running to, but didn't care. When she found herself at Beika Park in the now pouring rain, she blinked, panting.

"You should go home, Naomi."

Naomi looked up to see a teen-aged boy standing before her. The rain and tears blurred her glasses; so she couldn't tell much about him other than the brown-black hair and blue eyes. "Everyone must be worried about you."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

**Next, on "The Kudou Successor: The Last Kudou": **Chapter 5: Meeting an Old Acquaintance

**Next Naomi's Hint!: **Gravestone

**On the next chapter I get to meet someone. Who is he? Is he a friend or a foe? Find out! Don't miss the next chapter! Minna-san, thank you for continuing the support on this fanfic!**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting a Friend

**Chapter 5: Meeting an Old Acquaintance**

"Kai-chan!"

"Naomi no baka! You're the one who should actually know that your brother would be mad at me when he saw you crying!" Kaito replied to her.

"Kaito-kun, you should actually feel lucky that Aoko-chan hasn't killed you yet." Naomi teased; finally wiping away her tears.

"So you actually have time for a joke while they're burying your brother?" Kaito asked her in disbelief.

"What? You're the one who told me not to cry, right? So that's why I'm trying to laugh."

"Hey, not fair! I want to cry myself. Shin-chan has been my best friend ever since you stayed with us a few years ago! "

"Baka. If he heard you call him like that, he'd definitely haunt you until you die of a heart attack. "

"Hey! Don't frighten me like that! "

"What? You know he doesn't want to be called by that nickname. He hates it."

"By the way where's Aoko-chan?"

"She wants you to know she can't come. She was practically crying herself sick since last week. Ever since Shin-chan…"

"Here we are again. The last time this kind of thing happened…"

"Eight years ago. When my dad died. That was what you were trying to say, right?"

"Gomen ne, Kaito. Didn't mean to remind you."

"It's okay, Mi-chan. Let's head back already."

* * *

Everyone had already left. Except for the three dearest people in Shinichi's life. Ran, his first love. Naomi, his twin sister. And Kaito, his best friend. Each of them had their own memories of him. Memories that would never die, even if the person they share it with is gone, now and forevermore. He was buried beside his parents' graves. On his gravestone was written the following words:

**KUDOU SHINICHI**

**SON OF THE LATE KUDOU YUUSAKU AND KUDOU YUKIKO**

**BROTHER OF KUDOU NAOMI**

**SHERLOCK HOLMES OF THE HEISEI ERA**

**A TRUE FRIEND AND A GREAT DETECTIVE**

**REST IN PEACE**

**4 MAY 1994-8 JANUARY 2011**

* * *

**A/N: **I'll admit, that was way too touching even for the ordinary writer. By the way I based the birth year from when the manga first came out and when he would turn 17. His death date was based on the original broadcast date of the first episode. Jane and see you on the next chapter! Oh, and the chapter preview is narrated by Naomi. Anybody know the Japanese version of "Amazing Grace"?

**Next Chapter Preview: **Teitan High has conducted a special service in honor of my brother. I have asked them to let me play the piano for our favorite song, "Amazing Grace". While playing, it seems that the song has given way to many emotions coming from the audience.

**Next Time, on The Kudou Successor: The Last Kudou: **Chapter 6: Mission to the Truth

**Next Naomi's Hint! : **Footprints

**Minna-san, please don't forget Kudou Shinichi-sama!**

**You fan girls are really weird to address my geek brother with "-sama".**

**What is it with you Naomi-sama? Are you jealous with us?**

**No, I just miss him.**


	7. Chapter 6: Mission to the Truth 1 新実の團

**Chapter 6: Mission to the Truth-Part 1**

_"From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity."_

_Edvard Munch_

**Kudou Mausoleum**

**Jan. 9; 10:00 a.m.**

"Should we go to the service, Naomi?" Ran had asked her as they were leaving the cemetery.

"Eh? What service?"

"The school's conducting a service for your brother. Didn't you receive a letter?" Ran asked.

"I think I received it, but I haven't gotten a chance to read it."

She was still bothered by the first letter she had read.

_"I am very sorry to learn that your brother has died. you do not know me personally, but I know who and what killed him. If you want, I may be able to help you._

_Sherry"_

"KUDOU NAOMI! Earth to Naomi!"

"Huh?"

"Your phone's ringing."

"Oh. Excuse me for a second."

* * *

"Who was that just now?" Ran asked.

"It's Inspector. It seems he wants me to go there. Right now." Naomi said, obviously irritated. "Well, see you. Gotta run. Kaito, you have spare keys to the house, right? Go home already!" she shouted to the pair of them as she ran off to the direction of Tropical Land.

* * *

**Crime Scene of Shinichi's Death, Tropical Land**

**10:30 a.m.**

"What is it, Inspector? Did you find a clue?" Naomi asked while catching her breath.

"Well…the officers asked if you could investigate since you're the sister of Kudou-kun…" Inspector Megure told her, evidently blushing.

"Um…okay…" she said as she turned to look at the scene.

"Naomi, you should go with a policeman. They might think you're ruining the evidence."

But she already disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't worry about her. If someone follows her, she won't cry her heart out remember?" Kaito said.

"Kaito-kun? You followed her here?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Yeah. A knight can't leave the princess in distress." Kaito replied as he went to Naomi's direction.

"Go home. I'm fine. And stop calling yourself a 'knight'.," she said while turning her back at what he said, obviously disgusted at what he called her.

* * *

_**Crime Scene of Shinichi's Death, Tropical Land**_

"Inspector! I found something!" A young officer suddenly shouted waving something in a zip lock bag.

"What?" the three of them; Megure, Naomi, and Kaito shouted.

"Good job, Edogawa-kun." Inspector Megure congratulated the officer, who hurried off to find another evidence.

"Edogawa-kun, huh? Isn't he a little too young to be in the force? I think he's my , um, he looks like _someone_ familiar-" Naomi noticed.

"Well, Naomi, Edogawa-kun has been studying in America and he's finished his Criminology course two years ago. And he does look like _him_..."

"Oh."

"So, what exactly did this _boy_ found?," she finally asked, trying to change the subject.

"It looks like a capsule of some sort to accomodate the poison. And he is not a boy anymore," the inspector answered, who knew that Naomi's dislike for boys was as much as Artemis'. And no, I didn't mean Artemis Fowl. I meant Artemis, godess of the Hunt.

"It's a capsule without finger prints, Nao-kun."

"And what,exactly, does this have to do with everything? We don't even know if this the poison that. . .killed. . . _him_.

He knew that her voice would break before she could say his name, the only person left from her family.

"You're missing the vital point. There wasn't a poison found in his system. Bu it is obvious he didn't die from natural causes. We would test this to find out if this was the cause of death."

"Then let _me_ do it myself."

"We can't. You aren't part of the police force yet."

"You know I can't accept that kind of explanation, uncle."

"Fine, but for only 3 days. The chief would kill me."

"Believe me when I say I could bring it back after 2 days.", she replied knowing that the Inspector would trust her with it, because she was smarter than all the scientists in the police force combined.

"Here.,"the inspector said while putting the Ziploc in her pocket, "Don't tell anyone you got it from me."

* * *

**A/N**: EyeCat09… **SHUT UP! I AM REALLY GOING TO KILL THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALLS ONE OF MY CHARACTERS A MARY SUE!**

What a relief! Now that was over thanks for reading this new chapter. The slowness of the update is because I am a fanfiction crammer. :-)bd Next chap will be diary style and is a Naomi POV.

_**Boredom will kill me sooner or later...**_

Mystery Fan, if you want to know about Mary Sues just copy paste this link (remove the spaces, FF.N kills links) :

http :/ tvtropes. org/ pmwiki /pmwiki. php /Main/ Common Mary Sue Traits

Oh, and excuse the language if you please.

_**Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!**_I haven't been able to update for a while!

**Next Chapter Preview: **As I was studying the effects of the pill we found, I discovered something I knew I shouldn't have . . .  
**Next Time, on The Kudou Successor: The Last Kudou: **Chapter 7: Mission to the Truth Part 2  
**Next Naomi's Hint! : **The Incomplete Detective


	8. Author's Note sigh

**Author's Note: Read, Very Important**

Sigh, as much as want this to become a chapter, and as much as I hate using a new page to create an author's note, I must.

**THERE WILL BE NO NEW UPDATES FOR AT MOST A HALF YEAR.**

**REPEAT: THERE WILL BE NO NEW UPDATES FOR AT MOST A HALF YEAR.**

Sorry, it's because I just have to write a prelude to it, entitled "The Kudou Successor工藤の後継: Fond Memories of the Heart 心の思い出" which is about the twins' childhood, especially that winter vacation they spent with the Kurobas, leading up to "that fateful day" their parents get killed in a car accident. It's just so you would understand the succeeding chapters of "The Last Kudou". Don't worry; I'll finish it before Doomsday. ^.^

For all those who reviewed, _Arigatou __Gozaimashita__!_

Mystery Fan:_ Shinjitai no_ (I believe you)_! _

Ayumi Kudou: *puts on evil, dark face* Yes, you may kill them! *takes you to the secret arsenal in my room and lets you take your pick with the weapons*

Yoshichao: Thanks!

EyeCat09: *glares at you* I DELETED YOUR REVIEW! Mwahahahah~!

RAn: Do you REALLY want to follow EyeCat09's footsteps?

Edogawa Ai-chan: I miss your reviews~!

So: *matter-of-factly and sarcastically* Read my profile, for the answer.

So, until the prelude, and until December 21, 2012, people!

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS~!**_

**tantei no hime signing out~!**

**This message will self-destruct after 3 days.**


End file.
